La Agonia de Anthony
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Ya no queria verlo asi, no queria verlo consumiendose, desde hace diez años hemos intentado todo lo que este en nuestras manos... Pero ahora nos encontramos ante una batalla ¿Dejarlo con vida y sufriendo? o ¿Desconectarlo del soporte vital, dejar que abra sus alas y que vuele a la eternidad? ANTHONYFIC


**Disclaimer: **Historia inspirada en relatos reales, adaptada a hechos y personajes de Candy Candy pero en epoca actual, lenguaje cientifico y personajes de la vida real. Abstenerse personas con criterio de formado. Escritora asesina haciendo de las suyas.

**Summary: **Ya no queria verlo asi, no queria verlo consumiendose, desde hace diez años hemos intentado todo lo que este en nuestras manos... Pero ahora nos encontramos ante una batalla ¿Dejarlo con vida y sufriendo? o ¿Desconectarlo del soporte vital, dejar que abra sus alas y que vuele a la eternidad?

* * *

**LA AGONIA DE ANTHONY**

La ciudad amaneció con pintadas frente a la clínica. No se sabe quiénes fueron porque lo hicieron de noche, sin que los vieran. Escribieron las paredes de los edificios, los garajes, los portones, una y otra vez, con dos o tres frases y sus sórdidas variantes. La repetición, como efecto, las multiplica, aunque en rigor no son tantas.

Dicen:

_"A Anthony lo mata la medicina , lo mata"_

El estado dicen: "_muerte indigna"_

Y como lema de obsesión, con más frecuencia dicen: "_Anthony vive"_

Al principio, suena familiar, esa es la trampa, porque imita la fórmula de siempre para invocar líderes algo raro, algo que choca y está mal, porque el Anthony que nombran no tendría que ser una figura pública y no está muerto.

No está muerto pero vive en estado vegetativo permanente desde hace diez años. No siente, no sabe que tiene un cuerpo porque se quedó sin consciencia; es decir que tampoco sabe que no sabe. Hace diez años que llegó a la entrada de la muerte, y ahí está, sin poder irse. Entre su cuerpo y su destino se interponen voluntades ajenas a su voluntad. Son las mismas que mandan a escribir Anthony vive porque quieren que viva a toda costa. Pensándolo bien, la frase se les vuelve en contra. Anthony vive podría ser la mejor forma de describir la situación de Anthony, porque vive solamente, nada más.

No puede querer a alguien ni dejar de querer; o comer lo que le gustaba: ni siquiera puede comer. Un cordón umbilical de goma lleva los alimentos químicos a su intestino, por tracción de una bomba mecá hidratación artificial.

Tiene veinticinco años. Lo levantan y lo acuestan. Duerme y abre los ojos en un canal vacío. Lo lavan y lo afeitan. Le cambian los pañales y la sonda vesical. Tiene más cicatrices que todos los pacientes de una sala de post quirúrgicos juntos. Le pusieron férulas y le inyectaron Botox en los dedos para estirárselos, y sin embargo sus manos y pies están agarrotados. Pronóstico y diagnóstico se empatan, para mal, en su caso. El estado vegetativo permanente también es irreversible. Los informes de los peritos son concluyentes. A la falta de expectativa, se suma el deterioro. Envejece en automático. No hay mínima esperanza, pálpito de cambio ni beneficio de la duda. Los reportes dicen "está desahuciado", "lo asiste el derecho a una muerte digna", "tiene derecho a morir".

Cazaba. Nadaba. Hacía cursos de supervivencia. Escaló el Lanín. Andaba en kayak. Esquiaba. "Era vaquero", dicen. Era el primogénito.

Se había recibido graduado de bachiller en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, como el resto de la familia Andley. De vuelta en su pueblo, en Lakewood, había resuelto crear una nueva especie para Candy. "Tenía quince años. Estaba en la plenitud de la vida, pero tuvo la mala suerte de tener un accidente", dice Candy, su prima adoptiva quien estaba presente ese dia. "se cayo del caballo".

Ese dia era la presentación de la joven rubia a la familia, el evento se realizo en la mansión de los Andley en el campo, al aire libre, Anthony estaba muy emocionado, ya que el estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, asi que los dos salieron a correr en los caballos, pero las cosas no salieron nada bien. Archie y Stear fueron los primeros en atenderlos. Un rato antes, Anthony el joven rubio bromeaba con ellos, habían quedado en ir a Escocia. Pasaron las horas después del incidente y sonó el teléfono. Era el padre, que le avisó a Rosemary Brown Andley, la madre de Anthony del accidente que había tenido "uno de los nuestros". Lo dijo así para atenuarle el golpe a su mujer, que estaba a su lado. Eso fue en octubre del 2002.

Fui hacia donde estaban los muchachos, lo encontré tirado. Ya había un mundo de gente. La familia era muy conocida, sus padres llegaron en auto. Sacaban un pañuelo blanco por la ventana, como se hace en los accidentes. Anthony estaba consciente. Hacía fuerza para levantarse. Dijeron "no llorés porque te ella escucha" se referían a Candy, quien era llevada en otra camilla. Me subí con él a la ambulancia y fuimos al hospital.

Lo único que recuerdo es que se lo llevaron a hacerle estudios de todo tipo. Tenía traumatismo de cráneo, fractura de cadera y fractura de su brazo izquierdo, la mano quebrada, golpes en todo el cuerpo, con la incertidumbre de lo que podía pasar con su vida. Le pusieron un tutor en la cadera. Le drenaron los hematomas de la cabeza, donde le dejaron un medidor de presión."

Estaba en coma medicamentoso. Los padres y la familia del joven rubio cambiaron sus rutinas, cancelaron un casamiento, suspendieron y rearmaron, con esa velocidad que tiene la tragedia para destejer todo. Cuando le retiraron las drogas, Anthony se despertó.

Le decían "levantá la mano izquierda, mueve la pierna", y levantaba la mano y movía la pierna. Estaba entubado, no podía hablar, pero cuando le preguntaron a quién quería ver, hizo señas.

-..Me llamó -conto Candy, quien había salido con una luxación de la clavicula -Nos preguntó con los dedos qué había pasado, no se acordaba.

Le llevábamos revistas y hacía guiños para que diéramos vuelta la hoja. Evolucionaba bien, aunque siempre tenía fiebre. Iban a trasladarlo a una habitación común. Rosemary me llamó una madrugada. Eran las 2 de la mañana, me dijo que Anthony se había puesto mal. Le dije "pero cómo, cómo puede ser". Corrimos a verlo. Una infección intrahospitalaria le había tomado el cerebro. Entró en coma. Nunca se despertó." Lo llevaron a Chicago en un avión sanitario. Fueron directamente al mejor hospital de la ciudad. Les decían que había que esperar y esperaban, moderando progresivamente la esperanza. Un día un médico les habló a los primos de estado vegetativo.

-Me pregunto cuándo empezó todo esto?- escribe Archie, uno de los primos de Anthony, y su mejor amigo. El comienzo de la tragedia de primo puede remontarse al día del accidente, o a lo mejor todo empezó ¿esa mañana aplastante de 2004 en que el equipo médico del instituto de rehabilitación nos llamó para decirnos que Anthony era un vegetal?. Lo cierto es que, dice Candy.

-Anthony sobrevivió porque hubo una familia que estuvo detrás, que tuvo el dinero y pagó lo que hubo que pagar, lo que fuera. Ahora hay otros métodos de exploración y diagnóstico. Entonces las cosas eran distintas, nunca nos dijeron "no se va a recuperar nunca" eso lo descubrí yo en el 2008 -dice Candy.

Las pistas para armar el cuadro estaban ahí, servidas, de todas formas.

Durante esos primeros años, Candy, Archie y Stear permanecieron a su lado, todos ellos decían con frecuencia, "no toquen más a mi hermano". Porque así lo considero ella, aun si saber que el tenia un sentimiento especial hacia ella. Candy Anthony eran tan unidos que a veces los tomaban por mellizos, una anciana fue la única que dijo "que pareja mas bella" lo que provoco que la chica de ojos verdes y pecas se ruborizara. Ahora también estaba todo el tiempo a su lado. Veía el cuerpo de su príncipe de la colina sometido a una lógica cuyo sentido estaba por verse. Al estado vegetativo se sumaban epilepsia post traumática, esofagitis por reflujo con hemorragias y sangrado, neumonías, y ahí se dejaba de enumerar pero la lista seguía. ¿Había un desfasaje entre los procedimientos y las expectativas de recuperación?

Construyeron una casa especial allí mismo, una clínica familiar diseñada para el trabajo del milagro a voluntad, un doctor llamado Frederick Martin y su colega, Jacob Leonard se unieron allí, Candy tuvo la disposición de estudiar enfermería para atenderlo a toda costa. Apostaban a las chances de una ilusión que nadie descartaba.

-Nos decían que teníamos que esperar –me relata Candy -La vida de la familia pasó a ser la de un hospital, el baño era una mezcla de laboratorio y gimnasio, subían la camilla, con una placa metálica, hasta una reja situada bajo el duchador. Por su parte Stear, quien también ayudaba con el cuidado del muchacho describe

-Encargaron una cama ortopédica, había enfermeros las veinticuatro horas, una fonoaudióloga, una kinesióloga dedicada, inútilmente, a que Anthony aprendiera a tragar. Esa hubiera sido la gran cosa, mi tía Rosemary y Vincent se aislaron su único hijo en ese mundo aparte, a quince kilómetros de la ciudad. El aire incontaminado de Lakewood

El padre dejó el trabajo. Los buitres de ocasión cayeron sobre el negocio relegado. Sufrieron la traición y el impacto del fraude, pero siguieron adelante. Como Anthony no reaccionaba, y poco podía hacerse por él, se abocaron a mejorar el mundo que lo rodeaba. Ampliaron las ventanas de su cuarto para que viera las rosas, las Dulces Candy, esa especie que el mismo había creado para su querida Candy y que toda la familia se había encargado de mantener, si es que tenían la suerte de que un día despertara. La madre se ocupaba personalmente del panorama improbable del futuro y cuidaba las flores del jardín. Lo llevaban a la mesa de Navidad y celebraban con él, como si supiera. Le contaban las historias del día. Le mostraban fotos y revistas de autos. Los padres vivían para él.

-..Llevaban registro de todo, medicamentos, temperatura, horarios –cuenta Patricia O'Brien, la esposa de Stear -consultaron a Alemania y a Cuba para ver si lo recibían, pero todo fue en vano -dice la chica arreglándose las gafas.

Una psicóloga les explicó a Candy y Archie que su tia se quería morir. Les dijo que su madre no podía soportar la idea de que Anthony falleciera antes que ella.

-..Todos esos años respeté la decisión de mis tios como dadores de vida de Anthony -dice Stear. La madre del rubio, Rosemary Brown Andley murió de cáncer en el 2010. Tuvieron que internar a Anthony en una institución. El padre iba todos los días, de 8 de la mañana a 8 de la noche. Se sentaba al lado de la cama, alisaba la sábana, limpiaba los labios del hijo con el pañuelo, hasta que en esa vigilia, el padre también se enfermó y después murió, a los 54 años, en el 2011. Las cenizas de los padres están enterradas en el mausoleo de Lakewood, donde la casa sigue en pie, intacta, vacía.

Cuando la familia preguntaban por Anthony, recibían el parte el legajo clínico ocupó los lugares vacantes de su biografía, ocupó todo. Ahora Anthony es también el paciente X688. Se describen las noticias de un físico sin carácter, novedades de un cuerpo en desgaste. El trio atiende la memoria, en el pasado encuentran al armonioso y vivaz Anthony que se fue el día que entró en coma. Un día le pregunté a Archie:

-Cómo era Anthony? –Candy y sus primos se ven a la cara, el esposo de la rubia le aprieta la mano, y contiene ella las lágrimas

-nos perdieron la historia.

Al paciente X688 le corresponden, inevitablemente, los lazos de una nueva formalidad. La chica de ojos verdes y sus primos, un inventor y un caballero elegante son sus curadores. Los padres nombraron curadora a Candy poco después del accidente. Al tiempo,

Archie también asumió la representación de los intereses de su primo.

Al partir, los Brown depositaron en ellos toda su confianza para que velaran por él, su único hijo. Los padres han muerto, y ellos son los únicos que recuerdan a Anthony, los únicos que saben cómo era, quién es.

-..En el año 2011 escribimos en su historia clínica nuestra negativa a la colocación de respirador y a maniobras de resucitación si Anthony ingresaba en una unidad de terapia intensiva -cuenta Archie -Un año más tarde retiramos la kinesiología y en el año 2013 pedimos, directamente, que no le suministraran antibióticos en caso de infección…. Nunca logramos que se respetaran estos pedidos –dice el con ojos llorosos. Se encontraron con una sorda negativa, cartas documento y amenazas -Fue, justamente, para poner límites a las acciones desproporcionadas de algunos profesionales de la salud que se llegó a una indeseada judicialización -cuenta Archie.

Cuando en el año 2009 confirmaron que la situación de Anthony es irreversible, tomaron la decisión: "Ya no podíamos mirar a un costado, sabíamos cuál era el pronóstico. Empezamos el camino de ir a los comités de Bioética. Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: hay que dejarlo partir.

-..Lo que se hace ahora es simplemente mantener un cuerpo con vida -cuenta Candy.

-..queremos el retiro del soporte vital -escribe Archie -Anthony no hubiera querido esto

El último dictamen del largo proceso fue pronunciado por el Tribunal Superior de Justicia estatal: la decisión del retiro del soporte vital es un asunto privado, familiar, que queda en manos de Candice White, ahora Grandchester, Archibald y Alistear Cornwell. Pero la cruzada en pro de la vida a toda costa, la exaltación de la vida biológica por encima de la dignidad de la vida, no aceptó el dictamen. El asunto está ahora pendiente del fallo de la Corte Suprema de Justicia. La historia de Anthony se convirtió en un caso ejemplar, y en la ciudad de su infancia, donde está internado, pasan cosas. Un obispo sentenció que "desgraciadamente la familia de Anthony ya no es su familia de sangre", y pidió que se lo entreguen para cuidarlo, como si ese fuera el tema. "Anthony tiene una serie de actos que más bien parecen dirigidos, no simplemente reflejos condicionados", opinó, con gestos de doctor. De pronto el cuerpo de Anthony es un texto oscuro donde hay signos, que "parecen" esto y lo otro y cada uno puede desentrañar. En el relevo de palabras, se cambia todo, impunemente: médicos por augures, familiares por enfermeros, y reflejos condicionados por impresiones personales. Anthony es ahora, además, un símbolo "un ícono de la sociedad", dice una feligresa. "No vaya a ser que esto nos lleve a cosas peores", amenazó el obispo. Las calles amanecieron con pintadas. Habilitadas por el ejemplo, otras personas no se privaron de opinar.

Una señora cuenta que la dejaron entrar a ver a Anthony. Le hizo caricias, lo rascó, no tiene escaras: "no hay ningún problema", concluye, e invita a un juez a que "venga y vea". Una cuidadora comenta que es grandote, que lo bañan, y se ufana porque "está impecable", como si la limpieza fuera en sí misma una garantía de bienestar y dignidad. Dice que lo incorporan con cariño "cuando se le cae la cabeza" y que lo ve "moviendo los labios como si nos acompañara en el rezo" cuando rezan.

En una carta, una mujer relata que una tarde estaba en la clínica y consiguió permiso para verlo. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, lo hubiera visto "formando parte de un festejo". También hubo un "abrazo por la vida". El abrazo se desbandó, y un grupo de personas entró y abrió la puerta de la habitación. En un sitio online lamentan no contar con una foto actual de Anthony porque sus primos y su prima lo prohíben. Da pena que sus hermanos tengan que aclarar que "a Anthony no le hubiera gustado que nadie lo viera en su estado actual".

Un día, llorando y golpeando la pared por el estado de gravedad de su primo, me acerque a el para consolarlo, el me abraza con fuerza, Archie me dice, abogando por su familia

-..no queremos que sigan metiendo en ese cuerpo agujas, instrumentos, frustraciones y proyecciones o convicciones personales y que pueden aplicar para sus propias vidas, pero no en lo que queda de la suya.

Y un dia, hablando con el esposo de Candy, el me dice algo todavía más importante que me impacto.

-..aunque lo nombren mil veces, no están hablando de Anthony. Una tarde, hace mucho tiempo, Candy y yo ibamos caminando por los terrenos de Lakewood, tranquilamente, se detuvo y empezó a hablar.

Abri mis ojos ampliamente, esperando a que el me contara lo ocurrido esa tarde paseando con Candy

-..la yegua se llamaba Teodora -recuerda el, quien relato todo como si el hubiese sido testido principal de lo que ocurrió ese dia. Después trata de sacar cuentas y dice -..tendrían quince o dieciséis años cuando ocurrió eso, yo no estuve allí ese dia, pero lo siento, siento el dolor de Candy y el de los muchachos.

Sorprendida por las palabras de Terry, el esposo de Candy, agache la mirada, escuche como suspiraba, y cuando abrió su boca para contarme algo,

-..un dia Candy y yo estabamos leyendo una nota en una revista, la nota que contaba el caso "de Karen Quinlan", una chica que entra en estado vegetativo por consumo de alcohol y drogas. Nos dio miedo, nos asustamos, no podíamos creer lo que leíamos. Enronces recordé lo que Anthony dijo: "Si alguna vez me pasa algo así, a mí me dejás morir".

"La agonía de Karen Ann Quinlan" es el título de la nota que recuerda Terry. Está en el Tomo XVI, Número 91 de la revista Reader's Digest. Ese número no está digitalizado, pero un librero de segunda mano tenía un ejemplar, la revista huele a humedad. Era la revista más traducida del mundo, con versiones en alemán, chino, danés, finlandés, español, italiano, japonés, noruego, portugués, sueco, hasta braille. Las publicidades hacen un poco de gracia, como pasará con las de hoy el día de mañana. Hay una sección que se llama "Citas citables", pero quién leería eso. Hay una nota sobre ejercicios de relax y otra sobre el desempleo. Sólo los chistes de relleno en las esquinas y entre notas de opinión y reportajes parecen de otro tiempo, por lo raros e ingenuos.

Hay muchos avisos de enciclopedias accesibles y métodos para aprender idiomas sin esfuerzo. La nota que leyeron Terry y Candy ese día tiene su propia portada dentro de la revista. La cara de Karen Ann Quinlan —el pelo largo pelirrojo y ojos claros—, copiada de su foto de graduación por un dibujante, ocupa casi toda la página. El ilustrador también dibujó, más chicos, a un juez en el estrado y a los padres de Karen Ann, rodeados de micrófonos, debajo del juez. Del otro lado de la página dice, a modo de resumen, que Karen Ann Quinlan "entró en profundo coma", que sus "sus padres resolvieron desconectar los aparatos que le conservaban artificialmente la vida", que el caso quedó ventilado en público "a menudo con distorsiones y sensacionalismos".

"Al entrar en prensa la presente edición, Karen Ann Quilan todavía vive sin la ayuda del respirador mecánico en el Asilo de Morris View", aclaran al final, cuando la nota termina.

Para desdecir los falsos rumores de que su hija era una especie de bella durmiente, los padres escribían la verdad en un libro, compendiado en la nota. Su hija ya no tenía el pelo largo, como todos creían, y su cara se había hinchado, en vez de estilizarse, como comentaban. Antes de aceptar la realidad, se habían ilusionado por lógicas razones sumadas a la falta de información. Le hablaban, le repetían los nombres de personas conocidas y lugares donde acampaban y esquiaban, aunque ahora se daban cuenta de que habían conformado "un coro macabro" a su alrededor. Gritaron excitados cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez para darse cuenta, enseguida, de que sólo miraba el vacío. Los fisioterapeutas le enderezaban las manos y las piernas, que al rato volvían a encogerse hacia una rígida posición fetal. Su hija movía la cabeza, hacía muecas horribles. Los padres sufrían por ella y por sus otros dos hijos. Karen no hubiera querido vivir así. Estaban seguros, la conocían, una vez había dicho que la dejaran en paz si le pasaba algo parecido. Cuando quisieron retirarle el soporte vital, los padres se encontraron dando explicaciones, como si fueran sospechosos de un crimen. También se convirtieron en guardianes. Frenaron a gente que quería meterse en el cuarto de su hija, con o sin disfraces de curas o enfermeros. Interceptaban paparazzi y no entregaron fotos porque Karen "no hubiera querido que nadie la viera en su estado actual". Tuvieron que llevar su historia a la corte. De a ratos parecía un juicio contra ellos. Aunque los defensores de la vida física a ultranza quisieran empatar a Karen con una criatura de cuerpo crecido, la verdad era otra. Un neurólogo había declarado en el juicio que Karen no era una nena dormida. Si lo forzaban a compararla con alguien, su estado se asemejaba, más bien, al de una criatura anencefálica.

La historia de Karen Ann Quinlan y su familia estaba en boca de todo el mundo. Ahí estaban Terry y Candy, leyéndola en la revista Reader's Digest. "Más de 30 millones de ejemplares vendidos mensualmente en 32 países y 13 idiomas", dice, al pie de la tapa y la contratapa. La madre de Karen Ann Quinlan habló en sus memorias —publicadas años después— del dolor que implicó ver a su hija convertida, por la fuerza, en una figura pública. Su foto de graduación, escribió, estaba en todos lados. Hoy, la foto de Anthony, sentado en un bote, campera azul, torso de frente, cara de perfil, se reproduce en sites y diarios por generación espontánea.

La selecciones que contiene la nota que leyeron Candy y su esposo fue publicada en español en agosto de 1978, aun Anthony no había nacido como calcula Candy cuando saca cuentas, entornando los ojos. Anthony era su mejor amigo, ella se enamoro de el cuando tenia catorce años, si no fuese por ese accidente ella y el quizás hubiesen sido una linda pareja, a lo mejor nisiquiera hubiesen conocido a Terry. A lo mejor cree que eran más chicos de lo que eran porque el miedo siempre nos empequeñece. Pero Anthony tenía quince años ese día y estaba en condiciones de entender esa historia, que puede asustar a cualquiera.

Ya estaba en su punto muerto, ya no podía mas con su cuerpo, quería descansar, quería dejare de sufrir, Candy lloraba en los brazos de sus primos y su esposo, estaba en las manos de ellos decidir el futuro de aquel chico de cabellos rubios, ojos tan azules como el cielo, y que nunca perdió la sonrisa de sus labios.

-..se lo debo -dice Candy, al recordar aquellas palabras que quedaran en su mente para siempre "Si me pasa algo así, a mí me dejas morir" -Nunca me voy a olvidar de ese día. Se lo debo", insiste Candy.

-..nosotros dos lo sabemos –dicen Stear y Archie -Anthony no hubiera querido esto.

A las 10:30 de la noche, del 14 de junio del 2014 lo dejaron ir, lo desconectaron y cada uno de ellos dijo cuando le querían, su cuerpo se relajo, toda su familia estaba reunida, Terry, el esposo de Candy, Patricia, la esposa de Stear y Annie, la esposa de Archie, y yo, solo alguien que colaboro en los cuidados de un muchacho que marco mi vida, del cual aprendi mucho, y su recuerdo permanecera en mi memoria, junto con el de esa familia amorosa que el tuvo, con resignación vieron a su ángel de la guarda irse, al fin descanso en paz, desplego sus alas y voló a la eternidad. Es la decisión más profundamente ética y amorosa que habían tomado en sus vidas. Y el tiempo hará su trabajo indiferente.

****FIN****

* * *

**Karen Ann Quinlan** (29 de marzo de 1954, Scranton, Pennsylvania, Estados Unidos - 11 de junio de 1985, Nueva Jersey, EEUU) fue una joven estadounidense que cayó en coma por consecuencia de la ingestión de alcohol y barbitúricos, a los 21 años de edad, sufriendo un daño cerebral irreversible. Fue mantenida con vida en forma artificial hasta 1985, después de un largo proceso legal iniciado por sus padres para permitirle morir. Su caso abrió un debate sobre la eutanasiay aportó preguntas importantes en cuestiones como bioetica y derechos civiles

* * *

**Ammm, sip, tengo mucho que explicar, se que muchas han preparado tomatazos, rifles y pistolas para matarme por esto, saben, nunca estuve complacida por ese final de Anthony, una muerte tan repentina a tan corta edad es muy tragico, asi que escribi estas lineas para cambiare un poco esa perepcion, aunque esta mas actualizada a la version real espero que sea de sun agrado, AnthonyFans, no se enojen, va para todas las que tuvimos a ese rubio como nuestro primer amor, una despedida en la que el estuviese reunido con los seres que mas amo... Gracias por pasar por aqui, nos estamos leyendo .III.**


End file.
